codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
The Maglio Retribution
'The Maglio Retribution '''is a first-person shooting game developed by CryTek and Infinity Ward. It is based on the novel ''The Maglio Retribution ''by Delta421. The game centers around the Maglio family fighting a drug cartel after a family member is kidnapped, in addition to a Russian private military company fighting against the cartel for shady purposes of its own. Gameplay Much like the Call of Duty series, The Maglio Retribution is a first person shooter game. However, the campaign of The Maglio Retribution is similar to that of ''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Wildlands, and the Far Cry ''franchise; players are put in a massive open world where they can do whatever they wish, in addition to completing missions that advance the main storyline of the game. Players can also complete missions in a variety of different ways; they can go in stealthily or go in guns blazing. The player has the option to complete missions during the day, which allows for players to easily spot enemies, or at night, which gives players a tactical advantage against their adversaries. Players are tasked with making observations before carrying out missions. In addition to missions that advance the main storyline of the game, players can also participate in side missions. These include assisting a Russian private military company deployed to Venezuela to fight the cartel on behalf of rich Venezuelan nationals who oppose the Los Eternos Drug Cartel, assisting anti-cartel rebels in liberating various villages and towns across Venezuela, assassinating moles for the cartel planted within both the rebels or the Russian PMCs, and rescue foreigners held captive by the cartel. The game also features outposts that can be taken down by players. However, unlike Ghost Recon: Wildlands, in which the enemies on a particular base respawn after a few in-game days, the clearing of outposts is permanent. Any outpost liberated by the player will be permanently devoid of enemies unless the player starts a new save file or is reset using the game's "Outpost reset" function found in the options menu of the game. The playable character can be customized, and loot found on enemies' corpses can be equipped by player characters. The map contains about twenty areas that are controlled by a specific lieutenant in either Los Eternos or the rogue Venezuelan special operations group Division 9. In order to complete a specific chapter of the campaign, players must either capture or assassinate various lieutenants within the cartel. Players can also switch between different characters within the game, though this can only be done when the player is at a safehouse. Plot In 2020, the Venezuelan government under Nicolas Maduro has been overthrown by a drug cartel known as Los Eternos, converting the nation of Venezuela into a narco-state. During this time, Edward Maglio is on a vacation in the country with his father Bill, his uncle Barry, and his sisters Marsha, Olivia, and Ava Maglio, in addition to his cousin Rita and his friends: British international student Kyle Bates, American student Olivia Martin, realtor Carolyn Maynard, and classmate Mason Davidson. During a trip to the beach, Los Eternos sicarios suddenly attack the family, killing Edward's father Bill and seriously injuring his sisters Olivia and Natalie in a blatant act of terrorism meant to intimidate foreigners. A traumatized Edward swears his vengeance and attempts to kill as many sicarios as possible, but eventually passes out due to his own injuries and is rescued by the Free Venezuelan People's Army, a resistance movement led by Rodrigo Carballal and his brother Julio. Soon after this, Edward's friend Carolyn Maynard is kidnapped by the cartel. Barry Maglio, Edward's uncle, decides to retaliate against the cartel by forming an alliance with the rebels, intending to wage a war against the cartel. The family also learns that Division 9, a Venezuelan military special operations unit originally meant to combat the cartel, was bribed into forming a truce with the cartel. Fortunately, that truce is hanging by a thread and one spark could start a war between Division 9 and Los Eternos. Rodrigo tells the family that over the past few months since the cartel overthrew Maduro, a Russian private military companywas deployed to Venezuela, hired by rich anti-cartel rebels to help them fight. The PMC, known as White Wolf, has been responsible for inflicting numerous losses against the cartel, despite Division 9's attempts to stop them. The player is then tasked with dismantling as much of the cartel as possible in any way they see fit: the Maglio family successfully destroys the cartel with help from the rebels by attacking cocaine production facilities and stockpiles, disrupting smuggling operations, discrediting the cartel in the eyes of corrupt politicians and supporters, and inciting conflict between the cartel's senior figures. Eventually, the Maglio family learns that Carolyn is being held captive inside a slaughterhouse in Valencia, and launch an assault alongside the rebels to rescue Carolyn. Before they can assault the slaughterhouse, the cartel, having learned of the rescue mission thanks to a whistleblower for the cartel, ambushes the family and in the ensuing shootout, Edward's mother Diana is killed. Driven by rage, Edward goes on a one-man killing spree against the cartel, inflicting massive casualties against the sicarios until he reaches the slaughterhouse, but is unable to find Carolyn. Believing she has been killed, Edward goes mad with grief and swears his vengeance against the cartel. The Maglio family's actions catch the attention of the United States government, which sends in a team of CIA operatives to aid the Maglio family. While dismantling the cartel, the Maglios run into various foreign volunteer fighters, who enlist their aid in waging their own wars against the cartel for their own personal reasons. Eventually, they encounter White Wolf operatives themselves, led by a charismatic ex-Spetsnaz soldier known only as Iron Jackal. Iron Jackal enlists the family's help in destabilizing the cartel by conducting sabotage operations against them. These operations eventually reveal a conspiracy: Los Eternos is running a human trafficking ring/weapons trafficking ring, and they're also funding terrorist organizations worldwide. During one mission, it is revealed that a radical Islamist terror organization known as Muhammad's Army is one of Los Eternos' clients. Iron Jackal attempts to assassinate Guillermo Hurtado, the son of cartel kingpin Ramon Hurtado, but the mission quickly goes sideways and Iron Jackal ends up accidentally killing Rasheeq al-Wakim, a prominent lieutenant in the terrorist group and good friend of Muhammad's Army's founder and leader, Sharaf Al-Nasir. After he learns of this, Sharaf swears his vengeance and declares war on Los Eternos, denouncing it as an "ally" of the "infidels." Shortly after the mission, it is revealed that Carolyn is alive and well, having been found and sheltered by the PMCs after escaping the cartel during the attempted assassination of Guillermo Hurtado. Meanwhile, Sharaf deploys a team of jihadists to blow up a series of narco-submarines that Guillermo was building in order to wage a war against the United States. In the terrorist attack, millions of innocent lives are killed. The narco-state of Venezuela declares war on Muhammad's Army. During a second assassination attempt on Guillermo, Iron Jackal is successfully able to kill Guillermo, although he also manages to kill another lieutenant of Los Eternos, Bruno Figueroa. The team then take advantage of the war between Sharaf and Ramon to kill Ramon once and for all, only to find that he has fled to Dubai, United Arab Emirates. Hightailing it to the United Arab Emirates to kill Ramon, the Maglios find themselves witnessing a hostage crisis; Sharaf's daughter Dominique Al-Nasir has been kidnapped by Los Eternos and is currently being held captive among other hostages in the Burj Al Arab Hotel in Dubai. The Maglios arrive at the hotel during the midst of a firefight between the Muhammad's Army jihadists and the Los Eternos sicarios. Taking advantage of the war, the Maglios, aided by the FVPA and White Wolf mercenaries, break into the hotel with the intention of killing both Sharaf and Ramon. However, they find Ramon already dead. Ilya Pankov arrives, revealing that he was the one who killed Ramon and is now going after Sharaf. He and his mercenaries then betray the Maglios and the rebels, leaving them to die in the shootout while Ilya goes to kill Sharaf himself. The Maglios escape the carnage and manage to shoot down Sharaf's helicopter as Ilya attempts to hijack it, causing it to crash onto the roof of the hotel and injuring Edward and his siblings. Incapacitated, Ilya, Sharaf, and the Maglios find a gun near the wreckage of the chopper and race to see who can kill the others first. The player is now given a choice: either sit back and watch Ilya and Sharaf kill each other, or try to steal Ilya's gun and kill them both. If the player attempts the latter, Ilya will notice and incapacitate the player before returning to finish off Sharaf. The player must now shoot both Ilya and Sharaf, or the player will die. If the player decides to sit back and watch the battle, Ilya will engage in a fistfight with Sharaf, which ends with Sharaf fatally stabbing Ilya, who manages to kill Sharaf by hanging him from the roof of the hotel before dying of his injuries himself. The game ends with the player character listening to police sirens of arriving police officers before the credits roll. Downloadable Content On December 10, 2019, Activison and CryTek released several episodes of downloadable content, each of them centering around various people that also make an appearance in the main storyline. Operation Russian Dragon This episode sees a Russian White Wolf operative codenamed "Katyusha", who infiltrates the cartel in order to investigate allegations of the cartel's involvement in the human trafficking trade. Upon his arrival into Venezuela, he is tasked by his commanding officer and handler, another Russian operative named Iron Jackal, to gather clues about the main ringleader of Los Eternos' alleged human trafficking ring and destroy it. Posing as a rogue Russian soldier, he befriends many close friends of Guillermo Hurtado, the son of drug lord and cartel leader Ramon Hurtado. After conducting a series of assassination missions against various politicians and news reporters (as part of his cover), Katyusha encounters a young American woman named Carolyn Maynard, being held captive by the cartel, which seemingly proves the existence of the human trafficking ring. As he continues conducting missions for the cartel as an undercover operative, Kaytusha is eventually torn between continuing with the mission and gather enough intel to expose the cartel, or risk blowing his cover to rescue Carolyn. Kaytusha learns that Guillermo is planning to sell Carolyn to an Islamist terrorist group named Muhammad's Army in exchange for guns. He is later contacted by Iron Jackal, who tells Kaytusha of his secret mission to assassinate Guillermo. Katyusha volunteers to take the shot instead but Iron Jackal insists on making the kill himself. During the exchange between Los Eternos and Muhammad's Army, Katyusha again tries to talk Iron Jackal out of killing Guillermo so he can kill the drug lord himself but Iron Jackal again insists on taking the shot himself. Hours later, Iron Jackal attempts to shoot Guillermo but the attempt is foiled when Muhammad's Army lieutenant Rasheeq al-Wakim saves Guillermo's life and takes the bullet himself instead, resulting in a three-way shootout between Muhammad's Army, Los Eternos, and White Wolf. In the ensuing chaos, Katyusha reveals his true colors, betrays the cartel by killing Carolyn's captors and sets Carolyn free, using the shootout as a diversion. Iron Jackal is able to successfully evacuate Carolyn via helicopter while Guillermo is killed by Katyusha, but not before he reveals his real name: Konstantin Petrov. Reception ''TBA Deviations from the literature *In the game, Edward loses both his father Bill and his mother Diana to the cartel. In the novel, it is only the father who is killed. *The subplot involving Katyusha setting Carolyn Maynard free is not shown in the novel. *Ramon Hurtado is killed on Venezuelan soil and Muhammad's Army never gets involved in the novel, unlike in the game where White Wolf PMCs inadvertently start a war between Muhammad's Army and the cartel. Campaign Missions *Welcome to Venezuela *Rising Anger *Severed Ties *Death to Los Eternos *Kicking the Hornet's Nest *Infiltration *Sabotage *Unsafe Haven *The Cartel Killer *Operation Nightmare Cemetery *The Throne of the Beast *He's Mine! *Shoot to Kill *Operation Incarnate Death Characters and factions Maglio Family *Bill Maglio *Edward Maglio *Diana Maglio *Olivia Maglio *Natalie Maglio White Wolf *Ilya Pankov *Konstantin Petrov Division 9 TBA Los Eternos *El Toro *El Rey *Nico Gayoso *El Cardinal *Erica Sundberg *La Plaga *El Oso *La Arcangel *El leopardo *La Coyote *La Cobra *El Toro *Catfish *El Lobo Muhammad's Army TBA Weapons TBA Category:Games